A Forest of Impending Death
by flymetothemoontakemetothestars
Summary: When food and water is scarce, three unlikely teens find themselves in an impossible situation at the command of Bellamy. They must go to Mount Weather and bring back food for the group of starving underage criminals. There survival rate is small, but failure is not an option.


A Forest of Impending Death

Chapter 1 - Curiouser and curiouser

* * *

Realistically only one person has to live to tomorrow and with the way things were going I wouldn't be surprised if one of us actually was a suicide mission no matter how necessary it was, and there was no positive outcome. A waste of seven good people if you ask me. Ronaldo and Leonard died this morning in the race against the acid fog. They lost, enough said. Jeannine took a tumble down a cliff, running from her shadow most likely, and Stella got to experience, first hand, a radioactive river and died thirty minutes later from radiation poison. Poor, Stella. It was her stupidity and pure desperation that got her in the end. We were all thirsty, but anyone with a brain would know better then to risk drinking water from a radiation soaked forest.

It's a surprise we were all still alive, although Elliott was starting to show signs of nausea and I could defiantly feel a fever coming on. There are three of us left Elliot, Spencer and myself. We started this mission 3 days ago. The plan was simple get to Mt. Weather, stock up on food and bring it back to camp in weeks time before the radiation kills us. The simple plan took a complicated twist when we reached the forest of impending death as I like to call it. Radiation spilled from every corner and what ever could live in the devastating environment was on your ass the minute you were to close for comfort. Every second was a struggle to survive and so far Earth was winning by a landslide.

Spencer called our little adventure Mission Impossible. I had to agree it has a nice ring to it or maybe it's the accuracy in the name. Mission Impossible was assigned to us by Clark and Bellamy, who didn't't see it fit to do it themselves. Together with the help of a small army of loyal followers supporting them, they had turned what started out as a do what ever the hell you want kind of life style into a dictatorship. I can't say I agree, but who am I to argue. Although after watching four of my friends, and I use this term very loosely because frankly I didn't't know them before being assigned the quest of impossible outcomes, die I'm feeling slightly less agreeable.

"Merrie, you don't look so good." Spencer addressed me in a serious tone. I hate it when he's serious. It meant that the situation is really bad. I lifted my head from my knees and leaned back against the rock wall of the cave we were hiding out in. Instead of answering I shot him a what do you expect kind of look.

"That's not how you get a girl Spenc." Elliott said not bothering to hold back his laugh. I turned to face Elliott, he's in no better condition then I am. He is pale and his frail form looks as it would soon enough crack under the force of gravity. But Elliott has always been small, and very skinny since the day we landed on earth and the radiation had certainly took it's toll on him especially. The only reason he's still alive is the same reason he's stuck on this quest in the first place, he knows everything about everything. But unfortunately for him, and myself as well for that matter, there was only so much one could do be for the effects of radiation started to slow you down.

The nausea came on first within a day of entering the forest. It was shortly followed up by the headaches and the fever. Soon we will be suffering from dizziness, fatigue and disorientation.

On the hand Spencer looked completely un fazed by our current residence. His bigger build reduced the speed in which the radiation effected him, but it did nothing for his bravery. My guess is Spenc would find himself running from his shadow off a cliff too, right behind Jeannine if Elliott was't there to pull him back.

"We leave in an hour boys. I would get some rest if you can. I'll take first watch." I got up a without another word and took a seat at the opening to the cave. I know I won't be able to sleep so there's no point to trying. The pounding in my head only got louder when I closed my eyes, but I couldn't tell if it's the radiation or dehydration that caused it.

Suddenly reality hit and all I couldn't think of was my impending death. A shiver ran through me and I'm on the brink of tears when I felt someone sit behind me. It's Elliott, I could tell by his shortness of breath. Everything is that much more taxing when your body was shutting down, even a short walk across a small cave.

"Can't sleep?" I already I know the answer though. He shook his head no, confirming my assumption.

"I keep seeing them in my head, when I close my eyes." His voice is shaky, but he went on. "I mean, I didn't't even know Jeannine or Ronaldo and I only met Lenard once on the Ark, but I miss them." I nodded in agreement. "Hell, I even miss Stella's complete disregard for instructions and know it all attitude " I laughed at this and rested my head on his shoulder. He pulled me in tighter, rapping his arms around me and for a moment I felt safe. "You don't know this but when the acid rain hit Ronaldo saved me. There was only room for one person in the cave we found. He let me have it. He said that he saw another shelter close by. I knew he was lying though, I called him out on it. All he said before taking off was 'You are more of an asset to this mission then I am'. He saved my life and I didn't't even get to say thank you." Elliott was full on shaking now.

"He's right you know." I heard myself say barely at a whisper. "You are our greatest asset. We wouldn't't have gotten this far without you."

"Thank you, but I fear I will only be slowing the mission down in this state." I laughed at this.

"You and me both." I smirked. "We should get going. The moon is bright enough tonight to give us enough light to see. I'll pack the bag. Wake you Spencer?"

* * *

"Are you sure we are going the right way.?" I had to hand it to Spencer. He really knew how to annoy the hell someone.

"How am I suppose to know. I haven't exactly been here before. But if you have any better ideas, I'm all ears." Good answer Elliott. He was clearly just as frustrated as I was. The sun was beginning to raise, I'd say we've been walking for about two plus hours and in the whole time Spencer hasn't shut up once.

"Merrie, what if we are going the wrong way. We are going in circles. This is ridiculous." He continued

"I trust Elliott's judgment." I left it at that.

"But he's dying. Don't you think he judgement is a little impaired?"

"We are all dying, and even in his condition I sure as hell trust him more than I trust you." That shut him up for a while. Elliott snuck up behind me.

"Thanks for that." I nodded my reply.

"Ten more kilometers. I think before we reach the base of the mountain. It will be all up hill from there. Clark said we are looking for an opening, like a cave about half up the mountain on the west side. Plan to make it there by tonight. If we spend two day's in the cave recovering and it takes us three days to get back we will be back at camp in six days." It was a solid plan in my opinion. However I didn't take into account getting attached by a pack of radiation modified wolves.

**So that chapter one. **


End file.
